Chaos rises
by DeadlyHuggles
Summary: Hello people. First story ever right here. Update may be slow but hang in there with me. This is one of those stories where you create a person and I make a story about them. Also chaos is rising and is going to kill leo guys! Review so that he doesn't die!
1. Prologue: the Rise of Lady Chaos

**This will just be a rough summary so it might change and I am open to ideas being shoved in my face. Writer's block is a big problem for me.**

For much to long she had been imprisoned under her youngest child, not able to check up on the others. But now Tartarus was loosening his hold on her like a small child finally letting go. Now she would be able to see the other children. Slowly she rose, circling her youngest child, trying to feel for the presence of her eldest. Where was Gaea? And her husband Ouranus for that matter? She has never liked Ouranus but she had given Gaea what she had asked her for.

She was coming up to the surface now, why couldn't she feel Gaea's presence? It was very strong and hard to mask once you were in her territory. Suddenly she saw something. A group of small ... things were celebrating with the fire of her children. These lowly creatures shouldn't be allowed to have her most precious gift. She must find out how they came upon it.

Invisiblely she crept up to the group. They were small creatures barely the size of her youngest child's physical body. There were about three hundred in all. They didn't radiate much power but one which was standing higher than the rest was talking.

"As you all know, today is exactly one year after our defeat of gaea. On that day one year ago, the seven of the prophecy, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez all fought against Gaea and Tartarus's children, the giants and won. Directly afterwords they were slapped across the planet to camp, where Piper McLean put Gaea to sleep while Leo Valdez pulled her up away from her element and killed her with a fiery explosion that also killed him. Six months later he arrived back at camp with Calypso the daughter of Atlas. Now demigod we lost many people during that battle but thanks to them we are now celebrating one full year of peace!"

Hmm...demigods. These infernal creatures must all die for the destruction of her children, starting with this leo valdez. But first she had to do some research. What had happened while she was asleep?

 **Well there we go my first story is beginning. It is 1:30 a.m. and my writing sucks right now. You be got a week to review and submit a character because next week I'm going to start writing. My OC is definitely going to be included but it is up to you guys if I should use my sister's OC.**


	2. Capture the flag

**Hey guys thanks for all those reviews! I love all of the characters that you guys have me. As promised shout out to RustLegion428 for being my first reviewer. Don't worry about not knowing what an archetype was, I had to look it up when I first saw it. It basically means their overall personality summed up into a word or phrase. Have a blue cookies (::) To everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much guys. Have a cookie too (::) Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think about how I am developing your character. I don't want to get anything wrong. Otherwise have fun reading this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own pjo or HoO. I will NEVER own them either. Do all you rule followers understand? I do not own anything you recognise. Great, let's go.**

* * *

 **Elisabeth POV**

"This was going to be epic," I thought "We have the best team in the history of capture the flag teams. Sure we might not have the largest team but with the combination of the Hermes, hecate, hephaestus, hades/erebus, iris, and nemesis cabins and the best strategists in camp from my cabin, we had a winning team."

Currently I was waiting with my portion of the team, to scout out the flag and, hopefully, steal it out from under their noses. We had the best from every cabin, Carl from nemesis, twyla from Hades, Nolan from erebus, Betty- Ann from hecate, Brian from iris, and junior from hephaestus. No one from Hermes was coming on this mission because they were all guarding the flag, along with a few from hecate. Everyone else was in the large frontal attack to draw away the guards on the flag.

Suddenly the conch sounded, tearing me from my thought.

"Alright guys let's go"I said "you remember the plan. Betty- Ann do you have the mist covering us yet?"

"Yup, now no one from their team should be able to see us," she replied.

"Twyla, Nolan can you sense any living souls from the other team in our path?"

"None so far but the left flank of their team is straying a bit far from the main group and if they go much further then we might run into them." Twyla said after a moment of thinking.

"Ok that means that we are clear to begin remember that this is a stealth mission, so no unnecessary combat, but still be on gaurd."

Slowly we made our way around all of the fighting and got behind their flag. I didn't like what I was seeing. There were too many guards for my taste.

"Ok guys you know what you have to do, get ready for any attacks but hurry. Betty- Ann, will you be able to keep the mist around me if I grab the flag?" I whisper.

"Maybe. But be careful. There will be a few seconds after you grab the flag where they will be able to see that the flag is gone. You need to be back here before those seconds are up or else they will be able to see you too."

"Alright so I'll just have to hurry and hope that they don't notice the disappearing flag."

QuicklyI sneaked I sneaked between the guards and got to the flag. I grabbed it and turned to sprint away as fast as I could.

Then I heard a yell "The flag's gone!"

"Shit they saw it" I thought as I ran as fast as possible for the bushes, where I knew my team was hiding. I crashed through the bushes and saw myself running straight towards our side of the woods with the flag. I knew that Betty- Ann was working her magic.

"Ok guys no more risks, we have to get back to our side as fast as possible but we can't alert anyone that we got the flag. That means run for the border and disarm anyone who tries to stop us. Ready. Set. Go!" I whisper.

We ran as fast as we could and thankfully didn't run into many people on our way. When we were a few yards away from the bordeI saw a flash of blue. Without thinking I threw a knife from my belt and dove across the border to our side. The conch was blown and I looked at what I had thrown my knife at. Instantly I burst out laughing, three feet away from her own side, rain was struggling to free my knife, which had gone straight throw the pole of the flag and nailed it to a tree.

"Here,"I said " let me help you with that."

Accustomed to pulling my knifes out of hard objects, I pulled it out and slipped it back into my belt.

"Show off," she muttered

"Not at all! To bad about your loss, you might have actually won if you hadn't forgotten about my knifes. It was an easy game though, I didn't even have to bring out Sophia or Luna." I smirk, Rain had bragged about her near wins, in such the way I was right now, more times than I could count. It's only fair that I repay the favor.

"Oh be quiet Elisabeth, no one wants to hear your bragging. No one cares that you won. And we both know that I'm winning next time." She shot back.

"Maybe if you manage an alliance with us, though I doubt it. Too proud to alliance with the lowly children of cabin six aren't you?"

"Elisabeth stop arguing with Rain and come join the celebration!" Betty- Ann called out.

"Fine, fine,I needed to talk with the Hermes cabin any way. Have you gotten a chance to learn how Rain got the flag through the crowd of your siblings, the Hermes kids and all of your magic traps?"

"No but I heard some muttering about an 'attack from above' and 'stupid flying Apollo kids' sounds to me like somebody managed teach the Apollo kids to fly or~"

"Or Rain is up to her tricks again and managed to fly her entire frontal assault into the midst of our defenders and steal the flag for herself. Now I understand, thanks so much, if any needs me then I'll be in the training yard."

"But that's where you went last time after the game!"

"Your point being?"

"Last time we lost. This time we won so you have to come celebrate with us!"

"You aren't going to stop bothering me if I say no, are you?"

"Of course not. You can't train all the time."

"Fine I'll celebrate with you."

I ended up spending the rest of the night partying with Betty-Ann and the rest of our group. We knew each other pretty well because we worked together during capture the flag a lot. The only one missing from the group was Nolan, who Twyla said was sleeping. The party was slowing down when a shadow near us opened up and Nolan fell out. This was bad, he would only shadow travel the distance between his cabin and the pavilion if it was an emergency.

"Sh- she's risen!" Nolan gasped as though the words were taking all of his strength away.

"Who has risen, Nolan?" Twyla sounded concerned.

"G- G- Grandmother."

"But Gaia is dead, Leo scattered her essence too thin!" Twyla gasped.

"N- Not your grandmother. My grandmother."

You can't mean her!" Betty- Ann sounded so shocked, who had risen?

"Yes Betty- Ann, I mean her. Father showed me in my dream."

"Who has risen!" I shouted, not knowing was getting on my nerves.

"The first mother. The first primordial."

"Wait. It can't be her! She has slept for a millennia!" I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it.

"Yes it can be her. My father wouldn't lie."

"Who is it! Just tell us already!" Carl sounded aggravated.

"It's Chaos. Chaos has risen, and she is angry tthat her eldest two children are dead." He said it with such a certainty that all of us believes it. But if he was correct, that meant that something bad was going to happen. Something very bad.

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy this? I definitely had fun writing it, even if it took me a while.**

 **This chapter was just me introducing our characters, no background yet. This story will not be all in Elisabeth's point of view I just wanted to do her first because 1) I understand what drives her best and 2) because I felt like it. Vote on who you want me to write in the point of view in next time! It will be any of the OCs, leo, chaos (It will be a lot shorter if it is chaos), or if you guys want, a mixture of any of these!**

 **Please review, they give me a reason to focus on writing, which my sister is making very hard. If I don't update fast enough for you, review and tell her to be quiet and let me write. I have no idea what my writing schedule will be like but I will probably update about every two weeks, or maybe earlier if I feel especially motivated.**

 **Oh yeah JaneWrites I'm sorry about giving Betty-Ann mist magic but you said she had all magic and I needed somebody with mist magic to help with our stealth mission. Otherwise the game would have gone to Rain. And that wouldn't have been very nice.**

 **For those of you who don't know Rain is my sister's OC who I wasn't planning on adding but then decided, what the neck and threw her in so that I could beat her. To find Rains description check my profile at the very bottom, I have descriptions of Rain and Elisabeth.**

 **If you have any problems with mydevelopment please review or pm me! I'm serious! Also remember, if you have any ideas tell me. I can't stress this enough. I get writers block. A lot. Therefore helping me form ideas will help me update faster.**

 **Wow that was a long AN. See you all next time.**


	3. The Dream

**Hello all of my wonderful reviewers! I'm so happy because I got 11 reviews, 6 followers, and 5 favorites! I can't believe that I got so many! And not to mention the two HUNDRED-some views! But you guys did really well with all the reviews with only three chapters you guys have managed to give me 3 2/3 reviews per chapter! All of you guys have a cookie. (::) Ok here are the responses to reviews:**

RustLegion428- thanks so much for reviewing! I'm doing Carl's point of view this chapter, but because I'm not a boy, this will probably turn out pretty bad.

Guest 1- I will try to get her in this story somewhere but she probably won't have a very big part because you put her in later. But I will try, thank you for reviewing!

Author196- Thanks for reviewing I'm glad that you like the plot.

Guest 2- Yes I know that chaos is the creater of the Greek universe. She cannot, however, destroy the earth with the snap of her fingers just yet, nor would she want to. She has just woken up, and is not yet at full power. Remember how it took Kronos a bit to get back to full power, or how long and complicated the process was that woke Gaea up? That's how I'd imagine chaos rising. I had her wake up on her own but I won't have her at full power immediately. Right now she has no where near enough power to destroy her creations, I'm having her at enough power to summon hundreds of monsters from tartarus. Which is what she will be doing soon enough. But if you remember from the myths, Chaos had hundreds of little primordial kids just running around making slightly less powerful titan and other things like that. She wouldn't just destroy the place that they all live around. Yeah once she has enough power she might wipe it clean of all droids and gods, but she would only destroy it in last resort type situation. And would you read a story that had a few chapters that go " chaos woke up, snap her fingers and the entire world blew up, killing all of our heroes"? I know i wouldnt :) I hope you understand now, why she can't just snap her fingers and destroy the world. Im not trying to be mean but i hope that you understand the point that im trying to make. Thank you for reviewing and if you have any other question, review and I will try to answer them.

JaneWrites- I will try to get a leo chapter in soon I'll probably do it next but this chapter I'm going to do Carl. Thanks so much for reviewing!

 **Disclaimer: As I am a female in high school, I am not the evil troll god known as uncle Rick, and therefore DO NOT own pjo or HoO or anything you might happen to recognize.**

* * *

 **Carl POV**

"Wait a second, slow down and explain this for those of us not mentally inclined to brilliance. How is chaos, the creator of the universe, just now waking up. Hasn't she always been awake? And if she is mad because her children, who were both evil, were killed then why hasn't the world been destroyed yet? I mean this is chaos we're talking about, couldn't she just destroy everything with a snap of her fingers?" Brian said. I kind of agree with him, I mean this is Chaos we are talking about.

"Why don't you just let him tell you what happened in his dream before asking questions?" Betty- Ann said, sounding irritated, "Nolan can you tell us exactly what happened in your dream?"

"It started out with me walking through a dark forest," Nolan sounded out of breath, probably from shadow travel, "When suddenly my father walked out of a shadow. He said ''son something terrible is going to happen, you must warn the camp director so that he may prepare the gods.' Then he put his hand in my shoulder and the world went black. When I could see again, i was at the edge of a clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was a tall, cloaked women, standing near a fire. She was chanting something in a language that I didn't recognise, but I could pick out a few words. Things like 'rise' and 'help'. When she finished chanting, the fire grew suddenly until it was taller than the cloaked women. Then, out of the fire walked an empousa with a crown on.

'Lady Chaos! I thought that you were still sleeping!' The empousa exclaimed

'I have only risen as of a few days ago, I have spent the last few days regaining knowledge of what has happened in my absence. New Rome's archive had just about everything that I needed to know. There is one thing yet that I still need to learn. Only you, Nefati, can tell my this last thing'

'My lady, only tell me what you wish to know, and I shall tell you all I know on the subject.'

' my eldest children are dead and these infernal creatures known as _demigods_ are the cause of it. I wish to destroy them but I must first get to full power. How would I do so?'

'Demigods' Nefati hissed 'You are right, they must be destroyed for the peace of your children. But the only way that you can regain full power is too-'

'Wait! We have an uninvited guest listening in. Rid this place of him Nefati.'

'It would be my pleasure to take care of the nasty, eavesdropping demigod.'

And with that, Nefati turned to me and the dream ended."

"We've got to tell Chiron! But we also need to keep this to ourselves," his voice drops down a notch, "we don't want every one to worry about being destroyed by chaos."

"Yeah we definitely need to warn Chiron," I said " He will probably know what to do."

* * *

 **And cut! There, one tiny chapter to introduce lady Chaos. Pay attention to Nefati! She will probably be important! Were you happy with today's chapter? I've got a question for everyone out there who actually reads the author's note, who do you think would get along best with your character? (Whether you would think that they would be a good couple, or whether you think that they would be amazing friends) Only you could possibly know who you would get along with best! Plus if I get two people who agree on two characters who would be a good couple, I may begin to develop them as a couple! So remember to R &R!**!


	4. A Quest

**Hello my amazing peoples! I thank you all for your amazing reviews! I'll answer them in a sec. But first all of you have cookies for being amazing! (::)(::)(::) And then you should all thank my amazing, fanfic writing boyfriend for reminding my that I need to update this for you guys, by telling me that he had updated his! Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten this until next week! I love you my handsome boyfriend! Remember to read the AN at the end, it is very important! But enough of me, on to reviews!**

 **RustLegion428- im glad i did ok. Im not a boy do i dont know how boys think.**

 **kingofkong1- thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Author196- alright, sorry about that. I reread her character and I'll try to make a little angrier and a little more of a loner.**

 **Atruxdragneel- thank you so much for the cookies have some too! (::)(::)(::) I'm really glad you like this story. :)**

 **Percabethlover418- You have a good morning too! I promise I (probably) won't kill leo. MHAHAHAHAAAAAA! No I'm serious I'd kill myself before I killed my baby leo. But I'm glad that my summary telling you to review or leo would die worked :)**

 **And on with our story! Check out Atruxdragneel's story which is much like this one!**

 **Me: Leo do the disclaimer!**

 **Leo:** **Why should I?**

 **Me:** **because I asked you too and because it's your point of view for part of this chapter.**

 **Leo:** **Fine. DeadlyHuggles own lliterally nothing in this except Elisabeth and the plot. Even rain is owned by someone else. Now on with the Super Mcshizzel's chapter!**

 **Me: Hey! That's my line! Leave! And on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Leo POV**

"More are coming!" Calypso shouted.

Calypso and I had been flying for hours now trying to get back to camp but there had been a few sudden crowds of monsters that had magically appeared right in our path. We had got through them all without crashing, but Festus had sustained a few injuries and now had smoke billowing out his mouth. To top off our amazing luck, we now had another wave coming.

"Yeah, I can see that sunshine. Just a moment more now. Try to hold them off for a few miles, I can almost see camp." I called back.

Calypso and I both had been fighting monsters originally, Calypso was using a celestial bronze cavalry sword that I pulled from my belt, but with Festus being hit, all my strength was going into keeping him up for the last few miles until we reach the border.

"I don't think I can hold them off for a few more seconds, let along a few more minutes!" Calypso shouted.

Festus clacked _I can fly for a few more minutes with our your help. Go help sunshine._

"Are you sure buddy? And you know she doesn't like you calling her that." I reply

He clacked again _I'm certain. And she likes it better than ca-lip-o_

"Fine. Sunshine I'm coming back there to help."

I pull out a giant hammer and join her in the back.

"Nice of you to join me." She grumbled "I couldve used the help last wave with the dragon." She grumbled.

I couldn't have done anything sunshine! Fire doesnt hurt them!" He argued.

"Yeah and neither does this longsword! Your really lucky I managed to stab it's eye!" She shouted

At that moment I heard Festus clack _incoming!_

And he was right, tthreestorm spirits were fly right at us.

"I'll get the horse one you get the other two." She called

"Alright sunshine, stay safe." I say kissing her cheek "I don't want you to get hurt and spend your first day of camp in the infirmary."

At that we jump into battle.

* * *

 **Betty-Ann POV**

"Yeah we definitely need to warn Chiron" Carl said "he'll want to hear about this."

So we ran as fast as we could, practically dragging Nolan along in the middle of us, to the big house.

"Chiron something's going to happen soon! Nolan's father appeared in his dreams and showed him our next threat! You won't believe us but it's the creator! Lady Chaos is awakened she wants to kill us all!" I shout.

"Wo wo wo. Slow down a bit Betty-Ann what do you mean nolan's father appeared in his dream. What did he show you Nolan."

We slowly got the story pieced together the story.

"Thank the gods. She isn't at full power yet, that is very, very good. Unfortunately I feel as though I know which ritual Nefati is going to use. It will take some research before I know am able to know for sure yet."

What do you have in mind Chiron?" Elisabeth asked, clearly intrigued.

"Nothing you need to worry about just yet elisabeth" Chiron paused as though he had realised something "Nolan why did you go to them first? Why didn't you instantly come to the big house to tell me?"

Nolan looked scared for a moment but Chiron quickly fixed his mistake "You aren't in trouble Nolan I simply want to know why."

"I just had this gut feeling that they specifically needed to know first." He said shakely.

"Just as I is a quest for all of you. Nolan I'm afraid your quest partners have been chosen for you."

"My _quest companions_?" Nolan asked "Why do I need quest companions?"

"You have a quest Nolan. A quest to put Chaos back to sleep." Chiron said with his face stinker than a statue.

* * *

 **And Cut! Bet you weren't expecting me to give the quest to Nolan were you? Guys this is important: _I NEED IDEAS FOR CHAOS' S POWER UP RITUAL!_ So send me all your ideas or else I might have to kill leo in order to appease Lady Chaos the soon to be ruled of the world! Again thank you my amazing boyfriend for the incentive to write this chapter, I love you so much!**

 **Remember, any ideas for relationships, platonic or romantic are invited! Otherwise we will never get any couples in this story!**

 **See y'all in over a week!**


	5. The Prophecy

**Well... Hi? Please don't hate me too much for that disappearance. *ducks flying shoe***

 **Yes I realize that it's been about two weeks but I've been way too caught up in things like moving and family drama and camping and getting used to my ever shifting sleep schedules and yada yada yada. You probably don't care do you? You just want to hear what I've managed to cook up as a story.**

 **Well then, thank my wonderful boyfriend for reminding me to write otherwise this chapter wouldn't have appeared for another two weeks.**

 **You probably don't read these authors notes do you? Yeah I know they are incredibly boring and filled with my whines about my overly busy life but stick with me.**

 **Here are your reviews:**

 **higuy(guest)- there is a good chance I won't kill leo but only if you guys answer my requests for prompts! I can't do this alone!**

 **KingoKingofkong1- thanks for reviewing, you're right that would be pretty funny. I'm trying to incorporate everyone's ideas for it into one great big ritual.**

 **Missmalraye- thank you so much for contributing ideas! That sounds amazing!**

 **AloneAlyssa- I love her! I will definitely try to get her into this story! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Alright, enjoy and make sure to read the authors note at the end**

 **DISCLAIMER- if I owned percy Jackson, Bianca would be alive, tratie would be cannon, and we'd have ten perfect percy Jackson movies instead of two crappy ones. Also as much as I love you guy's characters and wished they were mine, they aren't and therefore belong to you guys.**

* * *

Nolan POV

 _"You have a quest Nolan. A quest to put Chaos back to sleep." Chiron said with his face stonier than a statue._

After this startling revelation Chiron sent Masiey-Grace, one of Dionysus's children, and I to Rachel's cave for my prophecy, with Masiey-Grace there to, hopefully, keep me from going insane. I was glad because it was a well known fact that Masiey-Grace had really strong powers over insanity after she discovered on her first quest.

I stop at the curtains that gaurd the entrance to Rachel's cave and turn towards Masiey-Grace

"Thanks for coming with me to do this, I know that you're usually pretty busy with your cabinmates." I say

"Its nothing, from what I've heard, this is your first prophecy and first prophecies are always the hardest on the mind. Also, call me Mae, all my friends do. Now go in and try not to go insane." She said and shoved me in.

Despite the fact that she lives in a cave, Rachel was obviously loving her summer home, she had the walls covered in beautiful murals and in one corner she had a giant tv hooked up to several game systems with a couch in front of it and a giant shelf of movies beside it. Rachel definitely had it better than Twyla nico and I did in the Hades cabin. Since there wasn't any cabins for children of primordials, I stayed with the Hades cabin. Even if I got my own cabin why would I want to go there and live alone when I could live with Twyla and Nico. But enough rambling I'm here for a reason.

"Rachel!" I called

"Back room, through the corridor to your left! Hurry up!"

I went through the corridor, and found Rachel in a large empty room with black walls and only one light, which was pointed toward the wall. She seemed to be playinging with the shadows.

"Hi Nolan," she said sounding surprised, "what brings you to my cave?"

"I need a prophecy for my-"

"Quest. Going to go defeat chaos? With Twyla Zahavyin, Jakob Roche, Brian Summers, Betty-Ann Gauger, Carl Rouge, Rain, and that Elisabeth girl with no last name you have a crush on?" She says cutting me off.

"Wha-No! No I don't! I mean I have a quest but Rain isn't going and I dont have a crush on Elisabeth!" I sputter.

"That blush spreading across your face says differently. Don't try to deny it, I've seen it in my dreams, you two would make a really cute couple." She replied with a smile.

"I'm really not going to talk to you about this you spying Oracle. Just give me my first prophecy." I grumble, stupid Oracle powers.

"Hey no need to be rude! Just let me get over to my chair and we can start."

She moved the tripod from the corner to the center of the room then sat down.

Her voice turned serious and she said "Approach quester and ask."

I gulped and stepped forward, "How do I defeat Chaos?"

Rachel throw back her head and green smoke billowed out of her mouth, quickly filling the room. I noticed in the back of my mom that I could still see the wall with the light facing it.

 _A group of eight shall save the fiery one from death_

I noticed the smoke was forming shapes on the wall. It looked like a dragon right now

 _And he shall join them in a journey against Chaos's first breathe_

now it was nine shapes standing together. The shapes looked suspiciously like people. The edges of my vision were getting blurry

 _they will travel north to the land of giants_

the nine were faced with larger shapes, the edges of my vision were definetly turning black

 _And fight on the solstice against creatures of the alliance_

the large shapes were joined by even more shapes, the shapes of monsters. I felt dizzy.

 _But beware for if you can see her hair ties_

the nine were fighting with the monsters now and off to the side the shape of a woman with a long braid was forming. The world was starting to spin.

 _One will of the nine will be doomed to die_

one of the shapes was lying on the ground and was being cradled by another. Suddenly he rose and ran off. My vision turned completely black before anything else could happen and I blacked out.

* * *

When I finally woke up the first thing I saw was white walls. Infirmary. A shadow fell over me. Shadows. The prophecy! I bolted upright and bonked my head on the person checking on me.

"Ow! Calm down Nolan!" Elisabeth said, running her head.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly "how long was I out?"

A good twelve hours, you were really sick and feverish. When Rachel woke up and found you, you muttering in your sleep. Masiey-Grace was barely able to shove the madness out of your head. It was really bad, we should have sent an attendant in there with you." She sounded pretty worried.

"WelI feel fine now, was Rachel able to tell you the prophecy, or should I recite it?"

Rachel couldn't remember anything but the fact that you had a solstice deadline."

 _"A group of eight shall save the fiery one from death_

 _And he shall join them in a journey against Chaos's first breathe_

 _They will travel north to the land of giants_

 _And fight on the solstice against creatures of the alliance_

 _But beware for if you can see her hair tie_

 _One of these nine are doomed to die"_

I didnt want to tell her about what the shadows had shown me. About how it had almost seemed like the shape lying on the ground had a long braid and was just a bit longer than all the other heroe-shapes. No. I won't let her die, and I definitely won't tell her. It was probably just my imagination any way. Luckily Elisabeth didn't even give me a chance.

"Wait eight will rescue the fiery one? There are only seven of us. You must have remembered wrong."

I winced "about that. Rachel said she had seen our quest in her dreams _andthatRainwaspartofthequestpleasedon'tkillme!"_

" _WHAT! I REFUSE TO SHARE A QUEST WITH THAT STUCK UP EXCUSE FOR CHILD OF THE BIG THREE! I PROYEST THIS GREATLY, SHE WASN'T EVEN AROUND WHEN YOU TOLD IIS ABOUT THE DREAM! EVEN AURELIA WOULD BE BETTER THAN THAT BRAT!"_ she shouted.

Her shouting alerted theApollo cabin of the fact that their top priority patient had woken up.

"Elisabeth please calm down or I shall have to ask you to leave the infirmary. I won't have you upsetting my patient." Will said firmly "He is not well and your shouting won't help his condition. And with all the worrying you've done over the past twelve hours, that should be your main concern."

I stared at Elisabeth, she was worried for me? I mean sure, we were friends, but it wasn't like I was her best friend, that was a title reserved for Betty-Ann.

"Stop looking at me like that Nolan. Yes I worried, who would lead our quest if you went insane? With what you said about rain being part of the quest, she could have seized control of this quest and I would end up going insane! And Will I'm sure you'd yell too if you had just learned that you had to go on a quest with your mortal enemy!"

Luckily Chiron galloped in at that moment effectively demolishing the beginning of an argument.

"Ah, glad to see you up Nolan. You gave us quite the scare, I thought I'd have to call Mr. D to fix your mind. Will have you given him a check up yet?" Chiron said calmly.

"I was just about to do that"

"Well never mind that for the second, Nolan I believe that I have found the ritual Nefati is going to use."

* * *

 **Yay! Prophecies and extra long chapters! Happiness! Remember to thank my amazing boyfriend for the chapter of you wouldn't have gotten this for a bit. I have decided what the ritual was I just decided to wrap it up a bit earlier than previously planned. DO NOT expect an update over the next week. I'm going to a summer camp with some of my friends and I'm planning on enjoying their company fully and without interruption. Also, guys I'm going to keep putting this here until people answer: I need idea for relationships! Even just friendships! Otherwise I will take things into my own hands as I did with Elisabeth and Betty-Ann's best-friendship. Everyone reading this have cookies and review!**


	6. LEO'S BACK!

**Hey guys I'm back...**

 **I'm so sorry I didn't update, with the end of summer and the start of a new school and a whole ton of other drama, I didn't have any inspiration to write. I finally came out the last of my friends, the last of which was my crush herself and some of the stuff my friends said to me gave me the motivation to write again. so thank you Toby and Avery even though I doubt you'll ever read this.**

 **I would like all of you to note that this is the first chapter ever written on a computer. I think that I'm going to implement a new update schedule, so expect an update on Wednesday either every week or every other week.**

 **now on with reviews!**

 **kingofkong1- thanks for reviewing!**

 **Unknown-Conquest - I will give no hints :) ill make sure my boyfriend knows. anyway, thanks for reviewing, its always nice to see new faces.**

 **Guest- all will be revealed with time.**

 **Janewrites- its so good to see you! I missed you, I hope you can get back into your account soon**

 **Author196- here is your update, sorry it was a bit late. don't worry about sounding bratty. but still how do you do it? you have like seventeen stories and you are still keeping up with them all!**

 **Disclaimer- I have been away searching for the rights to pjo. as I did not find them, I'm back here to give you another chapter with out ownership to Leo or any of to other amazing things in this chapter.**

 **Elizabeth POV**

I had completely forgotten about the ritual.

It wasn't my fault really, it just got lost in the mess of quest details and taking care of Nolan. With him out of commission the others threw me under the bus to decide the details of our quest. Who knew it was so hard to organize a quest? There were details upon details of things to do. I had gotten most of it done, but some things depended on our prophecy and the ritual. Oh yeah, the ritual.

"Elizabeth, are you with us?" Chiron asked gently.

Elizabeth shook herself out of her thoughts "Yeah I am, sorry"

"as I was saying, I believe that I have found the ritual Nefati is going to use in order to return Chaos to her original state of power. It is an ancient ritual that I had almost forgotten but I'm afraid that it is still very powerful. Fortunately she will need a lot of different items, and there are several ways to stop the ritual if it does begin."

"what happens during the ritual?" I ask

" Well first she needs to find an area that has been free from all mortal presences for at least a decade-"

"Well that wouldn't be to hard." Nolan interrupted

"You didn't let me finish" Chiron replied "she needs to find a place free from all mortal presence for at least a decade that is large enough to hold over ten thousand monsters, some of the being as big as Kampae."

"Oh."

"yeah that's just a tad harder to find." I say, laughingly.

After she finds it she will need to clean it thoroughly with sage, cedar, lavender, and dandelion smoke.

"Hold on, hold on. From what I know about herbs and there uses, isn't smudging a native American thing, or a middle ages thing?

Yes, but that's what makes it so powerful. As I was saying, after she cleanses the place she will several ingredients for the ritual itself, one quart of ichor, willingly given, one pound of ambrosia and a pint of nectar, taken straight out of camp half blood or any other place of demigods, and a single demigod life, forcefully taken, preferably of the gender of the same gender as the entity you are trying to restore to full power, which in lady chaos's place then she will prefer a female."

Beside me I saw Nolan grow considerably paler, but ignored it to focus on more important things.

What does she need those things for?" I ask.

"Its part of the ritual, once she has the ingredients she will bring them to the center of the room and bring all of the monsters into the room with the most power full toward the center and the lesser ones to the back. Then in her current form Lady Chaos will stand in the direct center of the room with the demigod sacrifice. An assistant who in this case will probably be Nefati, will have Lady Chaos eat the ambrosia and nectar then sprinkle her with the ichor. Once this is through the monster will begin chanting, starting with the most powerful, going to the least. As soon as the chanting starts Lady Chaos and the demigod sacrifice will collapse at the same time. But while Chaos will slowly begin to reform, the demigods life force will slowly deplete until chaos is fully formed and the demigod is dead."

"You said we had chances to stop them, what are they?" I ask.

"you only have three chances to stop her, once before the ritual if you can sneak a clear sighted mortal in, the ritual will be incomplete but I wouldn't recommend it since the mortal would then ask quite a few questions about it, the second during the chanting, if you can get the largest one to stop singing then the entire ritual will stop. Unfortunately the largest one will most likely be a primordial. Your final chance will be during Lady Chaos's reformation period, if you can kill her before she is fully reformed, she will become like she was before, a being without body beneath Tartarus."

suddenly we heard screams coming from outside. Chiron and I raced outside and saw something I'd never thought I'd see. Two figures were fighting a cloud of monsters, in the air, on a giant bronze dragon. My mind didn't realize what was happening until some one shouted

"LEO'S BACK!"


	7. St Catharines Psychiatric Ward

**Hey guys sorry I got buried under a pile of essays from school. From now on though, I'm just going to say, I have no updating schedule. Because apparently whenever I have one, it gets greatly upset and suddenly what was supposed to be a few weeks of inbetween time, turns into over a month of inbetween time. I would also like to thank some people, because my mind had been blown. In fanfiction I have four, great, hero authors. Author196, Myra109,** **ThatWeirdGreekyLatino, and LoneAuthoress. One of them (Author196) is actually a regular reviewer and another has been inactive ever since a date with her girlfriend (** **ThatWeirdGreekyLatino). I never thought that I would ever see any of my hero writers review my story other than Autor196, but on October 14th and September 26th, my mind was blown. They liked my story! Now I feel like I'm on a sugar high! I just spent the past hour or so finishing this. It is current 2:45 in the morning where I live. I probably should sleep. But I really don't want to. On with the reviews!**

 **Author196: thank you for being a regular reviewer on my story. I would suggest not screaming in public places, people tend to think that you are crazy when you do that. In reality though you are just as sane as i am. Which is to say, not at all. Ive been meaning to ask you though, why did you delete all of your stories? I thought the ones that I read were quite good.**

 **RustLegion428: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you are enjoying this story.**

 **Myra109: just about 1.5k in total story content, I would try for more but for now I am tired. Thanks for reviewing though, you have no idea how much it means to see you say that my story has potential.**

 **LoneAuthoress: Gal, I'm barely keeping up with the characters I have, let alone trying to weave in another character with an equally complicated background and side ship (because it is impossible to have Penny without Penollo). It's good to see that you are actually enjoying this though. Also, have you heard from Tasha, the last we heard from her was about her upcoming date with 'Aggie.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twyla's hair is (partly) red, Elizabeth's eyes are (somewhat) blue. I might not own PJO (No matter how much I wish it so), but I take pride in the fact that neither do you. (Unless Mr. Riordan is reading, then he owns most of this)**

Betty-Ann POV

What in Hades was happening?! First they'd learned that Chaos was awake and trying to kill them all, then they got a quest and Nolan had passed out while getting the prophecy, and now someone was screaming bloody murder in the middle of camp! When I rushed out to see what the commotion was, low and behold, Leo was back and he brought with him a hoard of monsters! I looked around, my silver hair falling into my face, and saw not many people were actually armed or able to fight so high up. Briefly I wondered if Thalia's tree would protect the camp from above but I dismissed the idea, we didn't have time to check. To my right I saw Rain take off with her sword, and decided that her Leo, and whoever Leo's companion was couldn't fight this alone. Quickly I shot a burst of my signature green magic at one of the anemoi thuellai, more commonly known as venti. In a few minutes all of the monsters had either been destroyed or had retreated. Slowly Leo descended and landed. Instantly it was like the entire camp was on top of him, but of everyone in the camp, it was little Harley who reached him first. As expected Leo fell off Festus under the brutal attack. After everyone was final let Leo up he took his companion, who he had introduced as Calypso yes _the Calypso_ from Ogygia, around camp. I really hated to break up the perfect picture, but we had a quest to complete.

"Hey Calypso, could I borrow Leo for an hour or two? its just that he's needed in the big house, I wouldn't pull you two apart otherwise." I asked.

Calypso didn't exactly look happy about the summons from the big house, but she didn't really have any other choices. So Leo followed me back to the big house quite reluctantly.

"So, why am I needed in the big house?" Leo asked sullenly.

"I'll leave that for Nolan or Elisabeth to explain. That is, Elisabeth if we can tear her away from the infirmary, Nolan if he's conscious yet." I answered.

"IF he's conscious? IF you can tear her away from the infirmary? What happened to Nolan, and why is Elisabeth in the infirmary?"

"Whoever is out of the infirmary will explain." I said quickly "Now hurry please, you don't want to keep Rain and the others waiting."

At that I hurried him into the big house. It turns out that we were in luck, Nolan was out of the infirmary. I explained that he needed to explain to leo what was happening. He groaned.

"Don't you think that Elisabeth would be better suited to tell him?" He asked, "I have been out for the past half a day."

"Unless you bothered to tell Elisabeth the prophecy, then you are the best." I replied.

"Whoa whoa whoa, nobody said anything about a prophecy, I am not ready for another quest. I just got Calypso back from her island. I have so much I wanted to do with her, I was going to show her around camp and the tunnels under cabin 9!"

"And both before and after this you may do so, but Rachel has ordered a quest leo, do you really want to go against the wishes of the Oracle of Delphi?" a voice behind us ask.

"I'm much more scared of going against the wishes of Rachel Dare than the Oracle of Delphi, Chiron. I'm sure you can understand the feeling toward the girl who hit the Titan Lord in the head with a blue plastic hair brush." Leo replied with his normal snarky grin, "but still, I cant go on another quest now, I just got out of one for Hera's sake!"

"Leo," I said, "you do realize that most people fear you more than Rachel now. You built the Argo 2 almost single handedly over the course of a few months, defeated Gaea by yourself, and now several months after we burned your shroud, you are back with a goddess who lived on an island that she could never escape from. When the younger demigods, the ones that never met you, first hear your story they regard you as almost as much of a mythical hero as Percy Jackson. But, not even you can escape a prophecy."

"Yeah, yeah just tell me what I have to do this time." Leo said.

"Wait, nobody had heard the prophecy yet, shouldn't we get everyone so that you don't have to repeat it twice?" I asked.

Everyone seemed to agree with me so we gathered up Twyla, Carl, Brian, Jakob, Rain, and Elizabeth, then together Elizabeth, Nolan, and Chiron explained Nolan's dream, the prophecy, and the ritual to empower Chaos.

"Holy Hera, you guys. Do demigods never get a break? It's barely been a few months since the last world destroying event happened. Why can't you get some other, more experienced war hero to go with you?" Leo exclaimed.

"Besides the fact that the prophecy specifical calls for "The fiery one". You're the only one who fits the bill. Also, in case you hadn't noticed, most of the "war heroes" are now retired." Jakob said sarcastically.

"Huh, I wondered why i didn't see anyone. And why Clarisse hadn't ground me into a pulp for daring to come back after you guys burned my shroud. Where did they all end up?"

"College took most of them, I think the Aphrodite cabin actually cried when Travis and Katie went to college without ever going on a date." Nolan laughed.

"What about the seven, where are they?"

"Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper are all still in New Rome. From when we last heard from Percy, annabeth was threatening to take all of his blue food away from him for a year if he failed his end of term exams. To help him with it I think she forbid him to do any demigod stuff until his grades come in. He also mentioned something about annabeth leaving for a family emergency in Boston, possibly containing a not-so-dead, dead cousin."

"I thought the threat of blue food would be enough to keep percy in line. I guess his love of blue food was exaggerated."

"Leo, please remain in task. Elizabeth, as you have been heading off the head of the research department for areas big enough to hold that many monsters and still be mortal free, have you found any buildings fitting the description?" Chiron deprived kindly.

"Yes Chiron, one building and the surrounding fields sounded like the perfect place for it. St. Catharines's Psyciatric Ward for the Mentally Insane* St. Catharines, Ontario. It closed down in the 1950s after a slow decrease in patients, due to the fact that most of its wardens went insane themselves, and, of course, it was said to be haunted. Nobody would be stupid enough to go there after a bunch of kids went in as a dare in the 1970s and were later found dead. Most of them died from various forms of brain surgery, except not as refined as it is today. Two of the kids, both boys, were diagnosed to have died from being electrocuted after being dumped in a barrel of water. It looked almost like someone tried to use shock therapy on them, except had an extra heavy hand on the voltage used" She hid it well but I could tell from to grinding of her teeth when she spoke about the two electrocuted boys that there was more to it than that. And the fact that it was shock treatment, the usual 'treatment' for gay people at the time, I had a feeling that this quest wouldn't end well for her.

"Elizabeth,"I tried, "Are you-"

"I'm fine Betty-Ann, I can take care of myself." Elizabeth snapped.

That was worrying, obviously this meant more to her than she wanted us to know, Elizabeth only interrupted people when they were wrong or they were saying something that got too close to get life before camp. And obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed, Nolan was shifting in his seat looking at Elizabeth helplessly, heck even Rain was looking at her a bit oddly. And Rain and Elizabeth hated each other. Mental note, question Elizabeth on this subject later when not surrounded by tons of other people. For now, change the subject.

"So, what comes next?" I ask.

"You pack for your quest." Chiron answers me solemnly.

* * *

 **From this point on in the story, I want all homophobes to pack up your bags and get your arses out of my story. This story will be supportive of the LGBTQ+ community and as the Hunt for Elizabeth's secrets continues, we will encounter queer people and maybe a memory including F/F kisses. I don't need any hate in my life, so please, if you don't like it don't read it.**

 ***Not a really psychatriac ward I hope, simply a made up place to help character development. St. Catharines** **is a real place though that I found while looking for someplace to host a major battle.**

 **As always R &R. Reviews motivate me to write faster.**


	8. I don't know what to call this

**Hello guys, DeadlyHuggles here. Sorry about the wait, school has been kicking my butt. Not to mention that I've been slowly been getting more addicted to Harry Potter, and keeping up with that has been taking some of my time that's usually reserved for writing. not to mention that I've not been feeling motivated to do anything lately. Warning, this chapter is actually really short, I'm sorry but it was either short chapter now or a longer chapter Gods-know when. I honestly meant to update before my birthday which was on the 23rd of last month, but I didn't make it. Review the word "nargles" somewhere in your review if you want your character to have a point of view sometime soon.**

 **Review:**

 **Author196- I'm glad that you're excited for my updates you motivate a lot while writing. I feel honored that I'm your hero! thanks for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer- If it wasn't obvious, I no own pjo or HoO.**

 **Elisabeth POV**

When I first learned about the place where we had to be going, where one of us would possibly die at, I thought it was a joke. I was right, this was some kind of sick joke played on us by the Fates, intent on destroying me. A fucking insane asylum. After Chiron released us to go pack I sneaked into cabin six to put some stuff together. I shoved some shorts, socks, underclothes, and camp shirts into a backpack. As a second thought I throw in a pair of combat boots, my long wool socks, the pair of pants the Athena cabin counselor had gotten me before they realized that I hated pants, and my DC sweatshirt into the bag too, I'd heard that Canada got really cold, even in summer. I also made a mental note to get some nectar, ambrosia, and first aid supplies from Will, he always seemed to carry some with him. But I probably should make sure Nico isn't in the room. Since they started dating they cant seem to be in the same room together without kissing or acting insanely cute. Not that I'm complaining though, it took them almost six months of dancing around each other for us to convince them that they both liked each other. Ridiculous.

I trudged out of my cabin and toward the infirmary, maybe Kayla would get me the supplies I needed. Yeah, that was probably my best option here. I also needed to request some of the plates that we use for meals, we really don't want to starve to death before completing the quest. I was halfway to the infirmary when I realized that someone was probably still going to want to talk to me about what happened. this thought came a second too late, Betty-Ann came out of the Arena at that moment and saw me.

"Elisabeth!" she called "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Can we talk later Betty-Ann? I'm heading to the infirmary to get some stuff for the quest." I say, trying to walk faster, I really didn't want to talk right now.

She seemed to contemplate this for a second then said "I know! I'll come with you, I heard that Nico recently was seen entering the infirmary and even with how cute those to are together, Nico is nowhere close to innocent anymore and you shouldn't see something that might scar you for life without a friend by your side."

Reluctantly I realized that she was right so I allowed her to join me. Luckily while the two were together, they were only cuddling. I got the stuff I needed and tried to go before Betty-Ann started asking questions, but I was still too late to escape.

"Elisabeth, what were you leaving out of your report to Chiron? And don't say it was nothing I think even Rain could see that there was something more to it."

"It is nothing though, nothing that matters anyway. Leave me alone about it, okay?" please don't let her push any farther into this I prayed to whichever gods was listening and willing to help.

"Elisabeth..." She tried again.

"Its nothing, stop asking about it, it won't affect our quest at all!"

"I'm not worried about the quest, I'm worried about my best friend and the effect it will have on her. So get the mighty quest leader look off your face and let me talk to her Elisabeth!" Betty-Ann shouted.

I gave in, I couldn't put her off forever, if I tried one of us would end up doing something we regretted.

"Fine Betty-Ann. I'll tell you about it, just not here, okay? I don't feel like having what I'll tell you broadcasted across camp. Meet me by Thalia's Pine Tree in about an hour. Now I have things to do, will you let me do them?"

"Fine. But you have to tell me everything." She agreed.

I quickly turned, already regretting my decision to tell her, and headed for the big house to find someone who could get me some of those dinner plates.

 **Rain's POV (haha there's no way I'm giving you Elisabeth's secrets yet)**

It wasn't often that I take any notice of what my nemesis was doing, but there was something seriously off about Elisabeth today. And as she was talking about the quest, I want to know what that was. Except, I need to pack first.

Quickly making my way over to Cabin 1, I looked around the room. It always felt so empty when my half-brother Jason was in New Rome. After I was claimed Jason and Piper had been really nice to me, and had helped me find a place in camp. Now that I had my place I didn't really need him there but it was still nice to have some one else in the Zues cabin every once in a while.

After I finished packing, I headed over to the Arena, as I knew that she has a tendency to go there. A lot. I think she actually spends more time in the Arena than Clarisse did before she went to college. Unfortunately for me, the only person in there was an Ares boy. Great. I took one more glance around just in case I had missed her, then headed out to the only other place I knew she could possibly be. The volleyball courts. Once I got down there no one was there, but there were some people by Thalia's tree. I got closer to them and saw that it was Elisabeth and Twyla. What were they doing over there? They were obviously having a tense conversation that Elisabeth wasn't enjoying. I bet its about what she was hiding from us during the meeting. I tried to creep closer to them and hear what they were saying but all I caught were a few words "...Killed...Asylum... Dating... Parents...Hated..." Basically a bunch of nonsense that probably wouldn't make sense unless I heard the entire conversation. Damn, I'd have to ask her after they finished talking.

Finally they finished talking and Elisabeth headed off in the direction of the Arena. I followed her, swearing to myself that I would get the truth out of her.

* * *

 **Word count: 1,079**


	9. Train Ride

**Hey guys! DeadlyHuggles back with another amazing chapter for you! How are you this month? Did you have a happy New Year? Did any of you get something awesome for Christmas? I did, but I was away from the computer on which I do the majority of writing on. So I did almost zero writing all month. And I got re-buried in essays right before Christmas break started. But I'm back now with another crappy chapter. One that is more crappy than normal because it's written in a boys point of view, and I am not a boy. In a much happier note, my father read this and he liked it so I'm really happy. He is the only person in my family who's shown any interest in this story, so he's been a big help getting this chapter to you guys. Please review, reviews tell me that you are enjoying it, and help me get chapters out faster. Constructive criticism is also nice. Use the word Crofters in your review if you want your character's point of view in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Author196** **:** glad to see that you are enjoying, but pleade dont get killed by homework, that would be bad. You will find out about her past eventually. Unless homework kills me. Then you might not find out.

 **RustLegion428** **:** Here you go! One chapter, with Carl's POV in it. I really hope I did well.

 **Disclaimer: What do you mean I don't own any Mr. Riordan's wonderful characters?! Of course I do!**

 **Elisabeth** **: She's lying. She owns nothing.**

 **Yes I do! I OWN IT ALLLL!**

 **Elisabeth : Sorry about this guys, she had too much candy over Christmas break while procrastinating on doing her homework. Come one DeadlyHuggles, let's go have your sugar rush somewhere that won't bother the readers. Say bye to the readers.**

 **Alright, bye readers!**

 **Carl POV**

It was time to leave for the quest. I would say finally but I all honesty it felt like only a bit ago Nolan first came to us with his dreams. It actually only was a few days ago though. I couldn't help but wonder why the Fates had chosen such a weird group of people. I mean, two sons of hephaestus, a single son from Iris, Nemesis, and Erebus, along with a single daughter of Zeus, Athena, Hades, and Hecate? That isn't exactly a very tactical group. Along with the fact that none of us knew each other very well except for Rain. Everyone knew Rain. But normally questmates actually knew each other and were friends. Then again, we were going to go defeat the mother of everything. Maybe strange quests called for strange questers.

"You coming Rouge?" Brian called.

"Yeah just give me a second." I yell back and sling my bag over my shoulder.

I waved good bye to my cabin mates, who had become something like a family to me, and walked to the border of camp. The plan was to take the camp van to the train station, then take that as far as possible into Canada. All of us were provided with passports via the Hermes cabin, so other than transportation, there wasn't really any problems, until we got to the asylum. Then we had a lot of problems.

At the van, Elisabeth did a quick head count and we piled in. The trip wasn't too long but it was loud. Rain, who was driving unfortunately for us, and Elisabeth, who was seated three rows behind her, were fighting the entire time. It only made Rain's driving worse, but as no one else has a licence, she had to drive. I sat by Brian behind Rain and Twyla, who was obviously trying to block out all of us. Behind us Jakob and Leo were avidly discussing something about mechanics that I ignored in favor of listening to the conversation behind them, where Betty-Ann and Nolan were attempting to get Elisabeth to stop arguing with Rain. It was a humorous attempt, but it failed. Finally we arrived at the staton and Rain bought us nine tickets to the Thousand Island Bridge where we would switch to another train that would take us to St. Catherine's in Ontario. St. Catherine's we had two options: find a clear sighted mortal and convince them to take us on a tour of an abandoned, supposedly haunted asylum, or we prepare for a frontal assault on a giant haunted building full of monsters and immortals.

Just perfect.

When we got on the train we managed to get an section to ourselves. We sat in basically the same patern as in the car, with me next to Brian. Jakob and Leo were acrossed to us. Rain, who was on my otherside, was arguing vehemently with Elisabeth. Seriously those two were so childish, how do they even find things to argue about anymore? Beside Rain was Twyla, who was sitting directly acrossed from Nolan, Elisabeth, and Betty-Ann in that order. Twyla looked like she was just as annoyed with Rain and Elisabeth's argueing as I was, but was talking quietly with Nolan. She didn't seem to like any of us except Nolan, which kind of makes sense since they are cabin mates.

"What are those two arguing about?"

I jumped at Leo's question then turned around to answer him.

"No one is ever quite sure what they argue about. With how often they argue I'm not sure how they still find things to argue about."

Leo looked a bit incredulous "They always argue like this?"

"Yeah, I think when Rain first got here last year they took one look at each other and decided that they hated each other. I think that only Elisabeth, Rain, and Betty-Ann know what they are arguing about. Betty-Ann only knows because she spends so much time with Elisabeth that she's seen the majority of the fights and understands more about them than anyone else. Which isn't actually saying much since no one knows anything about Elisabeth and Rain doesn't exactly volunteer information about her past to anyone."

"What do you mean that no one knows anything about Elisabeth? She's been here, what, four years? Isn't that enough time to learn about someone's past?" Leo looked surprised.

I scoffed "Its not like we haven't tried, Elisabeth just refuses to talk about anything that's happened to her before the exact moment she crossed the camp border, covered in scratches and scars, four years ago. Think about it, have you ever heard her last name? Whenever anyone needs to find her or is mad at her they just scream her first name. No one knows her full name, where she lived before camp, who her family is."

"Do you at least know when her birthday is or how old she is?" Leo asked.

"That's the part where Betty-Ann knows more about Elisabeth then the rest of us. We know she's about 14 but her exact birthday is a mystery to all of us but Betty-Ann. We aren't sure how or when she figured it out, but Elisabeth has told people who ask about her birthday to ask Betty-Ann."

"Does Betty-Ann ever tell anyone?" Leo said looking curious.

I thought about it for a second "I don't know, I've never asked, but you're welcome to try. Of course, you also need to get Elisabeth and Rain to stop arguing first. If that doesn't stop I don't think that you'll be able to hear the answer if she does tell."

Leo contemplated this for a second, then nodded and stood up quickly...

...And instantly fell over thanks to the rocking of the train.

The arguing stopped as Rain and Elisabeth both got up and helped Leo to his feet. He grinned at me and I knew that this had been part of his plan to figure out Elisabeth's birthday. Instead of heading back to his seat he plopped himself down imbetween Rain and I and began to talk to Elisabeth quickly, preventing her from resuming her argument with Rain. It was obvious from both Rain's smug expression and Elisabeth's annoyed look that they knew what leo was doing. A look of anger crossed the latters features and suddenly I understood what the argument was about. And Leo was making a really bad choice by asking about her past right now.

I could see the confusing on his face as she screamed at him, telling him that she' had enough of people asking about it. Then Rain cut in and yelled back that if Elisabeth just told everyone, then no one would ask anymore. And then we were back to square one. I grabbed Leo out from beside Rain and pushed him back toward his seat.

"Good try Leo, but I'm afraid that the timing was so bad that even the best plan would have been foiled." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you'e right." Leo looked a bit lost for a second them puffed out his chest and declared "I'l ask again later, and will surely succeed!"

I scoffed, then turned back around to talk to Brian. This was going to be a really long train ride.

 **Word count: 1,260**


	10. Train Ride Part Two

**Hello everyone, I am back! sorry for the long wait, the week after I updated some emotional issues hit me hard, then due to said emotional issues I fell behind on school work and got internet taken away for a week. Then during the last week of January and the first week of February the emotional issues returned. Luckily I stayed on top of my schoolwork long enough for me to finish this chapter, but exams are coming up next week so I'm not sure when I'll be updating again. Also, I apologize for any mistakes in all the chapters from this point on. Like Elisabeth, I'm no longer in contact with my one friend whose been to Canada. If any of you are from Canada, please help me. I also have never been on a train, so I don't know how that works. Now onto reviews!**

 **RustLegion428:** You would be correct to guess that. Keep reviewing please, they make my day.

 **Disclaimer: Listen guys, if I was Uncle Rick Blitzen and Hearthstone would be in a relationship. Also, I would be having problems like having my internet taken away. We're ten chapters in, I shouldn't need to remind you.**

 **Elisabeth POV**

Stupid Rain asking such stupid questions about my stupid past and stupid Leo asking right after that argument.

I might have actually told Betty-Ann that it was okay to tell him if he had only chosen a better time to ask than right after Rain's picking. Apparently she had creeped up on Betty-Ann and I while she was forcing me to spill out my past to her, and had heard a few words of it. Luckily it was only a few words, because I don't know what I would have done if she had heard about it. I do know that it would have been all over camp by supper time. And that would be bad. Really bad.

I sigh and lean my head back against the seat, trying not to remember the talk with Betty-Ann. It went horribly, even without telling her about the day I left home, my trip to camp, or even my last name, I had ended up breaking down sobbing. I hate remembering that hellhole. Betty-Ann looked at me, her eyes silently asking if I was okay. I offer her a small smile, though, by the looks of the frown on her face, it must not have worked.

"Are you okay Elisabeth?" she whispered to me softly.

"Yes Betty-Ann. I'm fine, I promise." I whisper back, smiling again before standing to grab one of the books I had packed at the last minute.

Betty-Ann stifled a laugh. "You seriously brought _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ on a quest that could potentially get us all killed?"

I look at her with a mock-offended look "Yes of course I did, its one of my favorite Harry Potter books of all time, minus the third one. What better book to entertain me on this long train ride?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe some sort of book telling you more about St. Catherine's and it's Asylum?"

I shiver "No thank you. I already learned all I need to know about it from my research while Nolan was in the hospital. The myths and legends surrounding that town are extensive and extremely creepy. And as I intend to sleep in-between now and the time we enter the asylum, I didn't read too far into them. You're welcome to if you want to though. But I will be content with tales of Harry's teenage angst."

"Alright, alright! Calm down, I'll leave you alone about it, don't bite my head off." Betty-Ann laughed, then turned away from me to Leo.

I look at Leo a second before whispering to Betty-Ann "Tell him about my birthday if you want. I appreciate his effort to break up Rain and I's fight."

I could see Betty-Ann smile before beginning to converse with Leo.

I watched their conversation for a minute or two before leaning back in Nolan and pulling my book up to my face. Today was good. Yesterday is in the past. Tomorrow can wait until I finish this book.

* * *

I shut the book i had just finished. I stretched my back, then stood up to put away the book. I glanced over at Nolan, who was quietly talking with Twyla. Huh, I slightly remember them talking together while I was arguing with Rain. I wonder if they've been talking this entire time. It wouldn't surprise me, Twyla ddoesnt seem to talk with anyone except her cabinmates, and rarely involves herself in the feelings of others. Sometimes I wonder about her life before camp, but I don't ask because I figure its probably something she only really tells people she trusts. I kind of wish sometimes that I knew her better but I never could think of a way to approach her. Though, maybe this could be a good time if I begin talking to her while also talking to Nolan.

I sat there and listened to their conversation for a few minutes until the came to a short pause. Quickly before they began talking again I nudged Nolan's side to get his attention. he turned toward me.

"Do you know what time it is and how long we have until we get to our stop?" I asked quietly.

He glanced around a second before shrugging. I looked at Twyla and asked her the same question.

"Its about five thirty in the evening, since we left the station at eight thrity and its about a 12 hour trip so combined with the other stops there is probably still about three and a half hours left until we reach the St. Catherine's Station." She said coldly after a minute.

Nolan looked at her in surprise, "How did you know that?"

She chuckled "Elisabeth isn't the only one who did their research on this stuff."

I looked at her indignantly "If you were doing research on this place, couldn't we have worked together on that to make it go faster?"

She looked like she was about to reply but before she could Nolan cut in, "How did you know what time it was?"

She chuckled at him again, "There's a clock above your head Nolan."

Both Nolan and I whipped our heads around and, sure enough, there was a clock above Nolan's head.

"How did I not see that before?" I grumbled below my breathe as Twyla laughed at us. I couldn't blame her though, we probably looked pretty comical.

"Alright fine Twyla, if you're so smart, do you know how to get to the hotel we're staying once we reach St. Catherine's?" I ask, laughing with her.

"Actually I don't, but I do know that almost everything in the town is within walking of our hotel. We can probably ask one of the locals for directions."

"Huh." Nolan said before asking us a question, "Have either of you ever been out of the country before? I know that no one else has, but you two's pasts are basically mysteries."

Twyla and I shared a look. In that instant I knew she wasn't very fond of her past either.

She looked away from me and sighed, "Nah, my family didn't do much traveling when I lived with them."

I thought about my life before camp and carefully answered "My family was mostly the same. Though I did have one friend whose mother was Canadian. Her and her family would go visit her mom's family about this time every year."

Nolan looked at me surprised "I never knew that, do you know what part of Canada?"

I glanced down, I hated having this much attention on my past. "No. I never had a chance to learn."

"Why not?" he asked.

My eyes widened, I did not want to talk about that day, this conversation had to end, now. Luckily for me, Twyla seemed to sense my hesitation and cut me off before I could even open my mouth.

"Nolan, did you do any of your research on St. Catherine's Asylum? you are the leader of the group, you should probably know more about it then just that limited amount Elisabeth gave the rest of the team." She asked quickly.

I smiled at her gratefully before agreeing with her, "Yeah Nolan, did you do any research?"

he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Umm... No?"

I groan and rolled my eyes, "Alright, fine. Twyla and I will fill you in on everything you want to know. First off, do you have any questions pertaining to this quest?"

We kept talking like that, exhausting Twyla and I's knowledge on the subject before moving on to other subjects. it felt like we were talking for hours, but I didn't really understand how much time was passing until a voice came on over the speakers.

"THIS IS YOUR CONDUCTER SPEAKING. WE ARE APPROACHING THE ST. CATHERINE'S STATION. WILL ALL PASSENGERS EXITING THE TRAIN REMAIN IN THEIR SEATS UNTIL THE TRAIN HAS COME TO A FULL STOP. I REPEAT, WE ARE APPROACHING THE ST. CATHERINE'S STATION. PLEASE REMAIN IN YOUR SEWATSUNTIL THE TRAIN HAS COME TO A FULL STOP." the voice said.

I glanced at the others and smiled, before speaking "Welcome to St. Catherine's everyone. Grab your stuff and be ready for a short walk to our hotel."

 **Word count: 1,417 words**


	11. More dreams (Dreams suck)

**What is this!? An update? YES! This is! I told you guys I had no idea when the next chapter was coming out, what I really meant is that I didn't know how fast the next chapter would be finished, since it was already half done when I published the last one. I feel really motivated to write. I also really enjoyed writing this chapter. And as the half done chapter sitting in my Doc Manager will tell you, I also really enjoyed the next chapter. I meant to cover more into the next day, but then I decided a dream would be nice and this chapter appeared. Have fun. **Reviews!****

 ** **Master (guest):**** This review actually made me cry. I broke down crying, because this honestly sucks, and you really are too kind. But thank you so much for reviewing, your review was a lot of the motivation behind this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I'm quite sure that Mr. Riordan isn't stressing about the Greek 1 finals I have this week. I am, therefore, I'm very certain I am not Mr. Riordan.**

 **Nolan's POV**

 _Welcome to St. Catherine's everyone. Grab your stuff and be ready for a short walk to our hotel._

After the train stopped I stood up and grabbed my stuff from the compartment above my seat. Then I joined the rest of the group and together we exited the train. the station wasn't too crowded and after Betty-Ann asked someone for instructions on how to get to our hotel, we began to walk. It was only a five minute walk and none of us had that much luggage, so it was an easy walk. during the walk, I looked around a bit. the town itself looked kind of weathered, all the colors looked dull and nothing seemed to have any sharp edges. There was a lot of snow all over the place, even though it was summer. I saw Elisabeth shiver before stopping to pull something out of her bag. It was a black sweatshirt with aqua blue sleeves, and it had "Washington D.C." written on it in white letters. id only seen it a few times now that I thought about it, mostly when Chiron decided to let some snow into Camp for snowball fights. Finally though, we reached the hotel. The hotel was a two story white building, that looked really old and kind of falling apart. It had a large sign above the double doors in front that read " **St. Catherine's Hotel & Information Center**" in big, bold letters. When we stepped inside, Elisabeth grabbed some bills out of her bag and handed them to Rain, who went up to the front desk to get us checked in. I took a moment to look around. The entrance hall itself was pretty plain, the walls were a plain off-white color that were periodically interrupted by ebony framed windows. The floor was a dark wood color. I looked up and the entire place was lit by an old fashioned chandelier with actually lit candles. To top it all off, the place was practically empty and everything was covered in cobwebs. I looked toward the front desk, but I didn' see Rain. Where could she be? Then I saw her heading back over toward us.

"Alright so, unfortunately they only had three open rooms. Therefore, one of the girls have to share with two of the guys. Any volunteers?" Rain asked, sounding aggavated.

No one volunteered.

"Fine. Twyla, Elisabeth, Betty-Ann, you three are in room 49. Brian, Jakob, Carl, you three are in room 51. Nolan, Leo, you two get to share room 50 with me." Rain said.

I sighed but grabbed my bags and followed Rain to room 50. It was a plain room, two twin sized beds with olive blankets, a few gray chairs, the same off white walls as the entrance hall, a single window to the right of one of the beds, and gray carpet. There was a door in one corner that probably lead to the bathroom.

Rain took one look at the room, threw her stuff on the bed near the window, and called out, "I call this bed."

I looked at Leo and asked "Do you want the other bed?"

He shook his head "Nah, you take it. I'm more used to the floor than you."

I nodded and set my stuff on the other bed. Behind me someone yawned, causing me to yawn. I suddenly realized how utterly exhausted I was.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth before I crash guys." I said, already heading to the bathroom.

I don't remember much after that but next thing I knew I was in bed and dreaming.

* * *

 **(In dream)**

I was in a dark room that seemed to go on forever. I could barely see anything except the tall woman in the center of the room. I knew in an instant who it was, Lady Chaos. She had her eyes closed like she was concentrating, but in an extremely peaceful way. Suddenly two knocks rang out through the room. I turned around wildly trying to figure out where it had come from, but before I could, Lady Chaos opened her eyes.

"Come in little one." she said calmly.

There was the sound of a door opening before closing again. I still couldn't see the other person in the room.

"What does your mistress say, little one?" Lady Chaos asked.

A high, soothing voice came from one corner of the room, I strained my eyes as much as I could but I couldn't see a thing, "My mistress Nefati wishes to tell you that demigods have entered the town. Nine of them, one being the one called Leo who killed your daughter Gaea. Another being the interloper from your first talk with my Mistress Nefati. My Mistress Nefati wishes to know how you would like us to deal with the problem."

"Come closer little one, that you may get my exact message to bring to your mistress."

"Yes Lady Chaos." The voice said.

Slowly a figure emerged from the shadows behind Chaos. It was a young girl who couldn't have been more than twelve. She was dressed in white robes, like one of Circe's attendants. As she stepped closer I looked carefully at her I noticed that she had startling blue eyes and light blonde hair cut into a bob cut. She had on a white headband that didn't seem to hold Any of her hair back. In all honesty, the more I looked, the more it looked like a young Elisabeth with short hair and blue eyes. When she reached the edge of the spotlight that was centered on Chaos, she stopped. I waited for her form to flicker into that of an empousae, but she didn't. I tried seeing through the mist and the darkness on the entire room lifted, showing a giant ballroom like room, but the girl's form remained solid. The girl looked me straight in the eyes and smiled at me, like she could sense my confusion.

"My Lady Chaos the demigod is trying to spy on you. What are your wishes for him?" She asked happily.

"Get rid of him for me little one."

"Yes Lady Chaos" she said and looked at me. I could feel her eyes burrowing into my soul "I'm sorry little demigod, but my lady Chaos wishes you to leave now. Come back to talk to her later. If she allows you to live, we shall see you when you enter the asylum. _Please leave Now_."

I bolted upright in my bed. I looked around the room, there was a little light coming through the curtained window, but the others were still asleep. I could still feel the force behind her last words. She was a charm speaker, and a much more powerful one than even Piper McLean. Which might have had a better chance of happening if she was an empousae, but her form had stayed solid when the mist on everything else lifted up. I thought about it for a few minutes before succumbing to sleep. I didn't have any more dreams that night.

 **Words: 1,202 words**


	12. Breakfast time

**you guys have no idea how much fun I had writing this chapter. Betty-Ann is probably my second favorite character to work with (besides Twyla and my own who tie for first place. I love working with Twyla as well because of how much I love her author, but I'm afraid of messing up her point of view so I tend to limit interactions with her to friendly interactions with someone else), and I love messing with Elisabeth's mind. I'm on spring break though! I love spring break! It means I can write more!**

 **Reviews:**

 **AtruxDragneel -** Thanks for the positive review! I also enjoyed writing in Nolan's point of view, but I don't do it very often because I'm not male. Have a nice day as well.

 **Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Mr. Riordan wouldn't have spent over an hour discussing possible classes for next year and how to make everything fit with his mum, like I did last night. Therefore, I am not him, and have no rights to Leo or his world.**

 **Betty-Ann POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. Maybe its our own fault for staying up so late talking, but that didn't make it any better. I rolled over in the bed. Our bedroom was kind of nice but really plain. It had one bed, two windows, off white walls and gray carpet. We had all ended up sharing the big bed, which last night we thought might have been a problem, but ended up not being that bad. Twyla and I sat down with our backs to the wall on each side of the bed but when we tried to make room for Elisabeth in between us, she shook her head and sat down at our feet. We sat there and talked for a really long time I didn't mind to much, it was fun talking with Elisabeth. Twyla didn't talk to me that much, but that wasn't anything new. She was talking to Elisabeth though, which must have been something that happened on the train, because normally Twyla doesn't talk to any of us except Nolan and Nico. When we decided it was time to sleep she had just curled up at our feet like a dog. I don't know how she did it, but she said that she was used to it. That night I didn't have any dreams surprisingly. When I woke up sunlight was streaming through the windows. Elisabeth was already awake.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly, trying not to wake up Twyla who was sleeping soundly next to me.

"Eight thirty. You missed quite a beautiful sunrise today. We will need to wake up Twyla soon though to have breakfast with the others." She whispered back to me.

"Wait, you were up for sunrise today? What time did you wake up?" I asked incredulously.

"Five thirty- ish" She shrugged.

"Elisabeth," I said sternly, "We went to bed at eleven, six hours of sleep is not healthy."

"Six _and a half_ hours of sleep is completely normal for me. Stop worrying and go get dressed. I asked about the weather and they are expecting an unnaturally cold day today. Prepare for low 40 degree Fahrenheit weather."

I nodded and grabbed some clothes out of my bag. I stepped into the bathroom and put on my clothes, a long, flowing, light emerald dress. I took a moment after getting dressed to brush my silver hair. It was getting kind of long, I probably need to cut it sometime soon. I stopped to look at my tattoos. No matter how many times I stop to study them I still manage to find something new in them. Maybe that's because they move every time I perform magic, but it still fills me with wonder. I opened the bathroom door up a crack and peaked out, Elisabeth was busy trying to wake Twyla. I closed the door quietly and summoned a bit of magic. Not enough to do anything to my surroundings, just enough to make the whites and pupils of my eyes the same shade of green as my irises. I looked at myself in the mirror again. I felt like a different person already. The way my eyes glowed green seemed to frame my face in a different light. The tattoos on my hands and wrists swirled violently, the seething black curling in and out of itself. I let the magic go and the tattoos froze. I looked up at my eyes and saw a hint of glow from the irises before it went out and my eyes went back to normal. I smiled at my reflection, I loved doing that.

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the other two. Twyla rushed into the bathroom to change. In a few minutes she came out looking slightly refreshed. Then we all headed out of our room. Twyla went over to Rain's room and knocked on that door while Elisabeth and I went to the boys' room and knocked there. It took a few minutes but a sleepy looking Jakob opened the door.

"Wha' you want?" he mumbled, blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"Get ready and get the others up. We are going to breakfast." Elisabeth ordered.

Jakob just shut the door. Elisabeth looked at me and shrugged, I laughed. We headed out to the entrance hall.

The hotel didn't provide food for us so we were planning on heading to a local restaurant, we had let everyone know that last night. After a few minutes of waiting Twyla joined us in the entrance hall. Barely a minutes after she joined us Rain came in, followed by Nolan and Leo. We waited for the rest of the boys to come but there was no sign of them. Finally, with barely a few minutes to spare before 9:30, Jakob, Brian, and Carl stumbled into the entrance hall.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked, " Elisabeth and I told you to get ready over half an hour ago."

"These idiots wouldn't get up," Jakob grumbled, pointing at the other two "I tried."

The others looked at each other and shrugged. I chuckled at their interactions and began to walk to the door with Elisabeth. We were going to go eat breakfast at Arby's, one of the fast food restaurants in the center of the town. It wasn't actually breakfast, but it was cheap and quick, two of the requirements on all of our stops. I ordered a burger and a small curly fries to share with Elisabeth and Twyla. We sat down at one of the longer tables and began to discuss what we could do next.

"We need to talk to some of the locals about the asylum and the legends surrounding it. There are some stories that never make it out of the town they originated in, and those stories could give us the advantage we need." Elisabeth stated, popping a curly fry into her mouth.

"No way, we need to check the asylum out for ourselves. These mortals can only tell us so much, the mist will have muddled with the stories." Rain argued back in a hushed voice.

"Guys," Nolan said, looking somewhat nervous, "I don't think checking out the asylum is a choice if we don't want to get ambushed."

He proceeded to tell us about his dream. I glanced over at Elisabeth when he began talking about the little girl with charmspeak. Her brow was furrowed deeply and she looked like she was in denial. She shook her head and began firing questions at Nolan.

"How old do you think the girl was?"

"Umm... twelve-ish?" Nolan said looking unsure.

"Are you sure that her appearance didn't change at all and that she wasn't covered in mist?"

"Definitely."

"And you said that she had more powerful charm speak than Piper?"

"Yeah, maybe Piper would be more powerful if she had several more years of practice, but this kid felt like she could have made me do anything, including kill you guys. But she didn't, she just politely asked me to leave so that she could talk to 'her Lady Chaos'."

"She mentioned her mistress Nefati, you said she was to empousae queen from your first dream, right?"

"Yeah, and the kid was definitely loyal to her. She spoke like everything she did was in Nefati's name for Nefati's cause."

Elisabeth shook her head, "Describe her again, did she have any birth marks or other defining features?"

"I swear she looked a lot like you Elisabeth. She had short blonde hair that was the same shade as yours and the same style as Betty-Ann," he said gesturing at me, "She would have gone up to your chin. Her eyes were bright blue with specks of gray. And by blue, I mean striking blue like Thalia's. She was dressed in a white sleeve-less dress like the ones Circe's attendants wear. She didn't have any shoes on even though the floor was concrete and it must have been freezing. She had a few freckles on her shoulders and was really pale, like she didn't go out in the sun much."

"No, she just burns and freckles instead of tanning" Elisabeth muttered under her breathe. I looked at her questioningly again, but she wasn't looking at us, her eyes were focusing on something near the door of the shop.

"There's no way..." She said quietly, her gaze locked on the door.

I followed her gaze. A family of five had just entered the restaurant. There was a mom and Dad, a small blond boy who looked like he might be in third grade, a brown haired boy who was probably just barely shorter than Elisabeth, and a girl with glasses and the same shade of brown hair as the taller boy. The girl cast a bored glance over the entire restaurant. She almost turned away but then she shot back around and looked straight at Elisabeth. Elisabeth beckoned at her, and the girl turned around to ask her mother something, pointing at our table. I turned around to ask Elisabeth who these people were, but she was already gone.

I shot back around and, sure enough, she was halfway to the family already. I quickly got up and followed her. As I approached them I heard the girl say "Elisabeth?" in an unsure tone. Elisabeth looks close to tears but smiles brightly

"Sydney." She confirms, scooping the short girl up into a hug.

 **Word count: 1,608 words**


	13. Please meet my best friend, Sydney

**Hello guys. Sorry for tge delay with this chapter. Some things came up in my life such as, school, increasing emotional issues, and a brief scare that my mom wad going to turn into one of those asshole homophobic parents that try to pray the gay out of their kids. For a bit there she was very admit that I wasn't gay, simply confused. It was all very stressful. But now, to top out all off, practically all the family I have, both mom and dad's side, are getting together some time this weekend. I'm actually typing this out on my phone while lying next to my favorite cousin, Alyssa (I really hope I spelled that right). This chapter is about twice as long as normal, so please enjoy. Also please review, they really do help me get chapters done faster.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm certain that Mr Rick Riordan would not be writing this chapter on his phone while lying next to his cousin. Therefore, I am not him, and don't own anything other than the plot and my character.**

 **Elisabeth POV**

 _"Sydney." I confirmed, scooping the short girl up into a hug._

There's no way... of all the people I saw it was Sydney! I sent a quick prayer of thanks to my mum for sending me her. Then I let go of Sydney and grabbed her hand.

"I cant believe you still visit Canada this time of year! This is amazing!" I said, pulling her toward her family without looking back at her, "Come on, I want to go say hi to the family!"

"Elisabeth..." Sydney said quietly.

I turned abck around and looked at Sydney. She was crying.

"Whats wrong Sydney?!" I ask quickly.

"Elisabeth, you were declared legally dead. We had a funeral for you. Everyone except your parents came. We all thought you died. Give me a moment to wrap my head around the fact that you are in fact alive, flourishing, and _wait a second_ , why do you have a dagger strapped to your belt?" She asked.

My eyes bugged at her a second, there is now way she could see the dagger around my waist, Betty-Ann had wrapped all our weapons in extremely heavy mist so that the mortals couldn't even see the weapons. I closed my mind to think for a second before coming to a conclusion.

"I guess youre right Sydney, we shouldn't go visit with your family just yet. I do have a lot of explaining to do," I turned back to my table and saw that Betty-Ann was half way to us already I pointed at her, " Sydney, do you see that girl right there with the silver hair and tattooed hands?"

Sydney nodded at me slowly.

"Well I want you to go make an excuse to your parents as to why you'll be missing for the next hour, then find her and she will lead you to my table. then I swear I'll explain everything you want to know. Can you do that for me Sydney?"

She nodded again and headed back toward her family. I hurried over to Betty-Ann.

"Betty-Ann," I whispered, "That girl I was hugging is an old friend of mine. She can see our weapons, and I need you take her back to our table. Introduce yourself, and try to be nice, she's a little shell-shocked."

She gave me a weird look but nodded anyway. I hurried over To our table.

"Hey Nolan, Twyla? Do you remember how on the train, I was talking about my old friend who used to visit Canada around this time of year?" I asked loudly enough for the entire group to hear, "Well she and her family are in this restaurant right now and I have reason to believe that she is a clear sighted mortal. When Betty-Ann brings her over here, introduce yourself without mentioning anything about our quest or lineage. I want to do that myself."

At that moment Betty-Ann came with Sydney. I grabbed Sydney by the hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everyone, meet Sydney Knoll the most wonderful person I have ever met and my best friend. Sydney, I would like you to meet the people who have been taking care of me for the past four years."

Twyla scoffed "Elisabeth, you were the first one of us to get here. Tell her the truth, we are the people you've been taking care of for the past four years."

Sydney looked at me with a smile, "I like her, she reminds me of some of the others. Avery specifically."

I pushed down a ball of hurt that was resting in the middle of chest at the mention of Avery, and forced a laugh. "Yeah I notice that too sometimes. That is Twyla She's fourteen."

Nolan stood up and shook Sydney's hand, "Hello Sydney, its nice to meet some one who knows a bit more about Elisabeth's past then we do. My name is Nolan Chamberlain, one of Elisabeth's friends. I'm fifteen."

"You mean, Nolan Chamberlain, Elisabeth's crush" Rain interjected.

Nolan blushed, but I only scowled at her. "Sydney meet Rain, one of the most annoying people I have ever met. She's the oldest of all of us at 17."

Sydney looked at Rain skeptically but smiled at her anyway.

Jakob, Brian, Carl, and Leo introduced themselves quickly, or not so quickly in Leo's case.

"Don't mind Leo, he's the biggest drama queen and flirt even though he's got a girlfriend." I smiled and grabbed Betty-Ann's hand, "I suppose that Betty-Ann's already introduced herself, but this is Betty-Ann, the best friend I've had since I left you guys. She's fourteen like me."

Leo did a double take, "Wait, youre only fourteen?"

Sydnye looked at me with a look of exasperation. "Did you seriously not tell them your age?"

"No, she didn't, most of her don't know anything about her. few of us even know her birthday." Rain said rolling her eyes.

"I had my reasons Sydney." Sydney nodded and scanned the group again.

"well I guess you found some pretty great people Beth-" I cut her off

"Actually, its only Elisabeth now."

She nodded and continued "I would like to know why you let ewveryone believe you and your sister were dead, and why you and your new companions all have weapons."

I looked over the surprised faces and shook my head, "Not here Syd. Not in front of these guys. I kept my secrets for a reason. Betty-Ann, Twyla, finish eating then come find us. I want to go greet my old family."

I grabbed Sydney's hand and pulled her over to her family. gently I tapped on Mrs. Knoll's back. "Mrs. Knoll? I'm really quite sorry for being away for so long and taking your daughter for a bit. I just had to take Sydney to meet someone."

Mrs. Knoll turned around in her chair quickly and stared at me for a few seconds, confusion then disbelief flashing in her eyes.

I looked at the ground in shame. "I'm really sorry for worrying you Mum."

I felt many arms wrap around me and looked up to see Mrs. and Mr. Knoll hugging me tightly. Daniel had gotten up from his seat and was hugging my legs. Sydney and Scott were both standing beside the group hug, waiting for me to be free. When my family stopped I walked up to the twins and smiled.

"May I have a hug Scott?" I ask holding out my arms to the taller twin.

he pulls me into a tight hug, "I'm never refusing a hug from you again, little sister."

My eyes began to tear up, Scott was the only one in the family who ever refused to call me a part of the family after Mrs. Knoll announced that I was unofficially adopted to the family. I pulled away and picked up Daniel, who must have been nine by now, and ruffled his hair.

"Wow, you've gotten pretty heavy. How old are you now? Twelve? Thirteen?"

He shook his head and held up nine fingers "I'm nine now!"

I smiled at him and wiped the tears out of my eyes, "Wow, that's really old. Ive been gone for too long."

I set Daniel down, keeping ahold of his hand, and looked over at Scott whose eyes were focused on the side of my waist. I glanced down and saw my dagger. Shoot, I guess he must be clear sighted as well. Should have known.

"Elisabeth? We are ready." I turned around and saw Betty-Ann and Twyla standing to the side.

I turned to Mrs. Knoll, "Mum, I want you to meet my friends Betty-Ann and Twyla. They've been taking care of me these past few years. Can I take Scott and Syd for a bit so that they can get to know each other? I swear I'll come back."

Mum nodded and I grabbed the Twins' hands and led them away from the family and towards Betty-Ann and Twyla.

"Elisabeth, who is he? I thought the plan was to only speak with the girl?" Twyla asked.

"First off, they have names. This is Scott. Second, he can see the weapons as well. They are twins so they will work better together."

Scott pulled his hand out of my grip "Woah woah woah, slow down Elisabeth. You say that I can see the daggers and giant swords like others can't. I don't see how anyone else can't see the giant weapons you guys are carrying around."

"they can't. I'll explain in a bit, just come on, we need to go somewhere more private than this." I grabbed Scott's hand a pulled them along even faster.

We headed to the hotel and I pushed the twins into my room. Betty-Ann smiled at Sydney and Scott apologetically before sitting down on the bed.

"Elisabeth, tell me whats going on." Sydney said calmly.

I nodded my head and tried to calm down my thoughts, "Aleight, okay. I need you to listen to me for a bit, this is all going to sound pretty crazy for a bit. But do you remember the Greek Gods that I was obsessed with for a bit?"

They nodded their heads.

"Well they are real. As are the roman ones. they are real and still around and following old habits. They have children, We, " I said jesturing to Twyla, Betty-Ann and myself, "Are some of those children. The mosters from the myths are real as well. they constantly hunt us. What was the official reason for my fathers house burning down?"

Sydney looked at me weirdly but answered, "A chemical fire. No one was sure how it started, but it wouldn't stop."

"it wasn't a chemical fire. It was caused by Greek fire, and type of fire that burns green and is extremely hard to put out. The Empousae that attacked my house started it. I left so that I wouldn't endanger anyone else. I spent a few months on the run from monstrers and eventually made my way to camp half- blood, a safe haven for people like me. We are called demigods. Im a Child of Athena."

"You really expect us to believe that?" Scott asked skeptically.

I looked at Betty-Ann, "Betty-Ann in a daughter of Hecate. She got some crazy powers from her mom. She especially likes using one of them. Can you show them?"

Betty-Ann smiled misheviously "They used to call my The Witch at my old school and for good reason."

She lifted up her hands and shoved us her tattoos. they were black swirls forming squares, circles, and spirals. I looked at her eyes, knowing what would happen next. Slowly her irises began to glow and the beautiful green seeped into her pupil and the whites until all of her eyes were completely green. the tattoos on her wrists curled and changed shape rapidly. A wind that only Betty-Ann could feel whipped her silver hair and emerald dress around. I glanced at the twins. Scott looked terrified but Sydney looked impressed.

I nodded and Betty-Ann let her magic go.

"Are you convinced yet?"

Scott nodded slowly, but Sydney only laughed.

"Whats so funny Syd?"

"Ive been convinced from the beginning. I always told you I saw some pretty weird things. So why are you showing us this stuff?"

I filled them in on the plan. Sydney stopped laughing instantly when we mentioned the asylum and Scott had a look of his horror on his face.

"Elisabeth, you can't enter that asylum. There are things in that asylum that will rip people like you to pieces." Sydney said.

Twyla laughed. "Most monsters want to rip us to pieces. They rarely succeed."

By the look of exasperation on Sydney's face I could tell what she meant and it only confirmed my fears. "I don't mean demigods, though there are plenty of things in that asylum that want to rip you to pieces. There are legends of people who go into that asylum alive and healthy but come out dead or insane. If you enter that asylum Elisabeth, you won't make it out alive."

I nodded, "I'll take your concern into consideration. But I have to go, the only question is if you will come with me."

"Elisabeth, you really shouldn't go, but if you insist on going, Im going to be going as well sis." Scott said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks brother, that' all I ask."

Sydney nudged me gently. "Beth, if you survived the fire, did Rosie?"

I blinked in surprise, "Didn' they find her body in the ruins of the house?"

Scott shook his head, "No bodies. Your parents blamed you for the fire for a bit and accused you of kidnapping Rosie."

I glared at him. "Don't call those demons my parents. Mum and dad are my parents. Not them."

Scott held up his hands on an 'I surrender' gesture, "Sorry, my mistake."

Suddenly Betty-Ann step up to me. "Beth, you have some explaining to do to us as well. Who is Rosie?"

 **word count: 2,243 words**


	14. EDIT: I'm so angry so have a chapter

**Nobody had updated anything I read in days so y'all can have a fucking chapter of the worst story in the world! I just watched Spider-Man homecoming for the first time in preparation for infinity wars tomorrow (is anyone watching that?), and never have I ever been so disappointed in an ending. I really want Peter to say "Heck Yeah!" To being an avenger because that' what he was trying to do the entire movie, but when he finally has the chance he' just like "nah, I'm fine" and that makes me so fucking angry is a fluffy little 'intriducing Peter to the Avengers' scene too much to fucking ask for!? I'm praying to the gods that I get this scene in infinity wars. Also that he doesn't die. So, thanks to my anger over lack of updates and homecoming, you guys get a chapter. I swear the plot will actually develop in the next chapter. Though updates might slow thanks to school ending soon and finals and shit. So have fun with this update.**

 **(AN: Not actually an update just me getting mad at how cringy this is and editing. You don't have to reread it because it still sucks and I didn't actually change anything major. Sorry it took so long, I was grounded and finals are happening and life's a mess. I've got writers block on the next chapter. But I'm trying to work through it and summer is coming so it shouldn't be too long now.)**

 **Betty-Ann POV**

"...Who is Rosie?"

"You mentioned her a few times when I first a arrived at camp." Twyla said, looking like she was remembering something. "But whenever anyone else mentioned her you clammed up."

Elisabeth looked at us for a second like she was figuring out how to answer us before sighing.

"Maybe I should tell you everything... you do deserve to know." she said in a quiet voice.

She walked over to a chair near the bed and sat down in front of it, instead of on it. Sydney, Scott, Twyla, and I sat down on the bed.

"Like all of Athena's children, I was dropped in front of my fathers doorstep as a baby. I don't remember much about it but I remember he didn't really have any time for me, he was always working. somewhere along the way, he got married. I don't remember much about how it happened, it was like one day she was suddenly there. They had a child, my little sister Rosie. She was born when I was three." Elisabeth frowned and sat up a bit straighter

I leaned in, feeling myself get pulled into the story.

"Maybe she was nice before Rosie was born, but I distinctly remember her hating me after returning with Rosie from the hospital. I remember leaning over the crib, looking at Rosie, and thinking that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She smiled at me and lifted her hands up to touch my face, and I reached down to take her hands, which seemed so small at the time. suddenly She appeared behind me and shoved me out of the way, and grabbed Rosie."

I was shocked, I knew her parents were horrible to her but I didn't know it started this young. Elisabeth looked up and saw Twyla and I's shocked faces.

"Oh, don't worry," she said, smiling at us, "I'm fine. She mostly ignored me when I was younger unless I was with Rosie. That is, until the spiders started coming."

Scott looked confused but a look of realization crossed Sydney's face.

"This is why you had those nightmares of spiders when we were eight?" She asked.

Elisabeth shuddered, "Not nightmares. Its the curse of Athena's children. If Arachne finds us before we make it to a safe place, she torments us. As soon as the light was off at night and no one else was in the room spiders would swarm me, biting me and covering me with webs. the bite marks of course were completely gone by morning and all that was left were the webs, which would crumble as soon as I tried to bring them out of my room. I tried ever single kind of spider repellent I could find, even surrounding my bed with lemons and putting lemons on myself. Nothing worked until I noticed that they wouldn't come if someone else was in the room."

Scott nodded slowly, "That was the year you started coming over to our house and spending more time there then at your actual house."

Elisabeth nodded in response, "I would spend as much time as possible at the Knoll's. But I would always return to check on Rosie. She was the only person who felt like family at the time. The other reason I spent so much time at the Knoll's is that the Demon started getting physical hate for me. I hid my bruises as much as I could but when I arrived at the Knoll's hose with a black eye, I couldn't exactly hide it. I begged mum not to tell anyone, because then they'd take me away from Rosie. Mum and Dad agreed, but they insisted on unofficially adopting me. I was part of the family to them. Daniel, a little boy two years younger than Rosie, excepted me instantly. Sydney already viewed me as her sister, I spent so much time with her and we had been in the same class for years. Scott was the only one who wasn't very happy to have me."

Scott looked down in shame, "I thought she would steal my family honestly. She and Sydney seemed to get along so well, Daniel regarded her as his favorite sister even before she was part of the family, and our parents loved her like one of us. I was rather jealous of her. When she disappeared I got over it though. I'm never going to take her for granted again."

Elisabeth smiled at him happily, "I know, I never blamed you. I gave you plenty of reasons to hate me. Avery being one of them."

Scott and Sydney frowned.

"Beth," He said slowly, "Avery was no reason to hate you. Never was, never will be."

"Who is Avery, and why would anyone hate you for him?" Twyla said.

I glanced over at her, she was rather far away from the rest of us and I could tell she was trying not to get pulled into the story.

" _She_ was my girlfriend. Or as close to one as you could get at the age of ten and eleven. She was quite enough of a reason for the Demon and Demon's spouse to hate me. She was the first real crush I had ever had. She also Scott and I's best friend. I basically stole her from him. Every one seemed to think that they might get together when we grew up and I think Avery had a small crush on him at one point in time. But it faded and we fell for each other instead. Or, as close to falling as we could at that time. It was a rather innocent relationship, the kind that happens between kids. I really liked Avery, and I think we could have become more if I had stayed around. Unfortunately I couldn't and now we'll never know."

Suddenly Sydney cut in, "Actually Beth, we're all still in contact. All of them. I could call her right now for you. She hasn't had any serious significant others since you left."

Elisabeth shook her head, "Demigods and technology don't mix well, they just draw monsters. besides, what am I supposed to say to her, 'Hey I know this sounds crazy but I'm your girlfriend from four years ago who you thought was dead. I just wanted to tell you that I think I might still love you and want to maybe take you out for coffee if I get home But I also really like someone I met while on the run from Monsters that you believe are myths?!' Besides it could never work between us. I have too many secrets I have to keep from her. I can't be with her and keep the entire other half of my genealogy from her. If I see her again I'll say hi, but that's it. And don't call me Beth."

I smiled at the mention of liking someone else, she deserved to be happy

"Woah woah woah Elisabeth, what do you mean if you see her again? You are coming home with us and we go to the same school. You will definitely see her again." Scott said.

I scoffed at him. "Are you even listening to yourself? She's been declared legally dead. The chances of her not running into some sort of giant problem are slim to none. Besides, she's much safer at Camp Half-Blood with the rest of us."

Sydney glared at me, "She is not staying in that toxic place where she can't even trust you with her last name. I don't care about any problems, we are taking her home."

I laughed in her face, "Camp Half-Blood is her home, our home. She might not trust us with it yet, but we are working up to it. Besides, legal issues aren't the only problems she will have. The older she gets, the more powerful her scent. The more powerful her scent the more monsters she attracts. The more monsters she attracts, the less chance she survives to adulthood. If her scent when she was ten before she knew what she was powerful enough to attract a swarm of Empousae, what do you it will attract now, now that she is fourteen and knows of her heritage. You mortals have no hope of protecting her."

okay maybe I shouldn't have said that. But it was true, she would be much happier and safer at camp with the rest of us.

Elisabeth shot me a seething look, yeah I definitely went too far, "Betty-Ann whether I leave at the end of the summer or not is not your choice. Neither is it yours Sydney. It is mine, and one that I won't make until after this quest is over. May I continue with my story now?"

I glared at the mortals, upset that they might be taking Elisabeth at the end of the summer and leave me alone, but nodded at Elisabeth.

"Thank you. So, after I was unofficially adopted by the knolls, I spent more time than ever before away from home and the quality of life improved by fifty percent. But I still had to return to Rosie at least once a week, to check in with her. The last of these in early May, I was sleeping in Rosie's room when I got up to go to the bathroom. There was a crash from the front door, and Demon and Demon's spouse started shouting. There was a thud, and they stopped. I tried to got back to Rosie's room, but I was stopped in the hallway by three tall ladies. One was wearing a crown and the other two were holding glowing vials that I now know contained Greek Fire. Suddenly, like something out of a nightmare, I saw through the mist and saw what they really were. I wanted to run as fast as I could to Rosie's room, but I couldn't bring them to her. Instead I ran out of the house, into the woods around our house. They didn't follow me out. I watched from the woods and saw my 'parents' drive off, leaving me. After a few minutes seven of empousae walked out of the house, one of them following closely behind the one with the crown, holding a bundle. the rest waited until those two were at a safe distance then threw the vials at the house. the effect was instantaneous. They watched as the house burned to ashes, then walked off. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I stayed close to the town, until I found a newspaper declaring that my sister and I had been declared dead. after that I saw no reason to stay in that town, so I ran. I ran from place to place, hitch hiking where I could, walking where I couldn't, living off of whatever I could until I reached camp. My mother must have been guiding and protecting me."

Twyla looked at the mortals with a smirk, "Elisabeth is a legend at camp, demigods without protectors are pretty rare but not unheard of, as sometimes families who have already had demigods in them just bring their kids to camp when they get old enough. Kids without last names are only slightly rarer, though, again not unheard of, me being one of them. But to see both of them on the same kid, with no age, backstory, and such a giant reservoir of sarcasm, is about as rare as it gets. The theories about her were getting crazy about the time I arrived, at the end of her first summer."

I laughed, remembering some of the theories, "Yes, oh gods. When I got there the summer after, they were dying down, but it was still a giant topic. The theories ranged anywhere from her being brought by aliens, to her actually having a protector that she killed as soon as she got close to camp."

Elisabeth laughed as well, "Yeah I believe one of more popular ones when I first arrived is that I was a goddess being sent to test Mr. D, on how well he treats us. Most of the younger kids were to scared to approach me after that theory started growing in popularity. Fortunately as the months went on and Mr. D continued to call me anything from Isabella to Andrew, that theory decreased in popularity."

Sydney looked at Elisabeth weirdly and she hurriedly explained, "Mr. D is technically the camp director, though Chiron is the one how actually runs it, and he hates his job. He's a god, one of the big twelve actually, but his dad forced him to camp after some scandal between Mr. D and some off limits nymph. So he has to stay and run the camp for about fifty more years. To demonstrate his spite to us, he occasionally threatens to vaporize us and pretends that he doesn't know our names. Unlike some of the others, there aren't very many names close enough to Elisabeth, he branched out a lot, trying to find different names so he wasn't constantly calling me Eliza or Lizzie."

"Yes but, Andrew?"

"I wore boy clothes and kept my hair up a lot of the time. Mr. D probably could sense that I didn't care about gender, so as long as I didn't correct him he kept at it. Mostly though stuck to girl names or gender neutral names. From there my story is pretty average. I train, and do activities just like everyone else."

She stretched then got up and glanced at the clock on the wall. I could see her eyes bug a bit. I quickly moved so that I could read it. _What the Hades!? It was almost noon!_

"We've got to go guys, its almost noon and we've left to guys alone with the least responsible person in the world who wants us to rush into the asylum with no preparation!" Elisabeth said loudly.

We Quickly left the hotel and looked around outside. They were no where in sight. We asked around a bit, but the only thing anyone seemed to know is that they had left the restaurant at eleven and had headed out in the direction of the center of town.

Luckily when we went toward the center of the town, we found them at a small park swinging at the swing set. The boys seemed to be having a contest to see who could jump the furthest off the swings, with Rain as the judge. They laughed at our worry and all of us but Twyla joined them in the contest. Surprisingly Scott proved to be really good at it and beat all of us except leo, who was also extremely good at it, by a lot. After several rounds, we decided that we were too tired to continue and began to cloud gaze. It was a relaxing ended to a stressful conversation.

 **? POV (What is this?! The author is changing points of view this late in the chapter to an unknown point of view?!)**

I watched as the group laughed together with a small smile. My Mistress had ordered me to watch them. I was happy that they were happy until I saw the crows. Thirteen of them to be exact. I sighed but began to whisper the rhyme anyway.

"One for Sorrow

Two for Mirth

Three for a Girl

Four for a Boy

Five for Silver

Six for Gold

Seven for a Secret never to be told.

Eight for a Wish

Nine for a Kiss

Ten for a Surprise you should be careful not to miss

Eleven for Health

Twelve for Wealth

Thirteen beware its the Devil himself."

The thirteen crows sat there for a bit until six of them flew away leaving seven. then two returned, Nine. But not even thirty seconds later, all but one flew off. I sighed again. _Be careful_ , I thought, _some bad things are coming soon for you sister._

I turned away from the crow. My mistress and her Lady would want to know about this.

 **Word count: 2,849 words**

 **You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting to be able to use the crow counting rhyme. I love it and its probably the easiest way to foreshadow without using an extreme amount of delicateness and planning that I do not have. We should be moving on to some actual plot development in the next chapter.**


	15. im so sorry i disappeared have a chapter

**this chapter is short. i apologize. im not dead, i was simply banned from the internet for a bit, then hit a large chunk of writer's block. i just wanted to get something out to you guys. hopefully more chapters will come soon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Author196- hey, its good to see you here. i'm glad youre back and still like this story. i'm happy you liked the theories, i did as well. thank you for reviewing.**

 **ThatWeirdGreekyLatino- i've said this before, i'll say it again. its an honour to have you here, thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: guys im pretty sure Mr. Riordan doesnt get banned from the internet by his mother. i did, i am not him and dont own anything but the plot and Elisabeth.**

Elisabeth POV

Despite the problems that could arrive with the Knoll's arriving, I was happy that I could see Sydney and Scott again. I hadn't realized how much I had missed my old friends until I saw them enter the restaurant. And it feels nice to tell someone about my past with them. Unfortunately, we had other things to do.

I sat up on the grass and looked at the others. We had been lying on the grass for a bit now, doing nothing. I doubt any of them had thought about what we were doing next. Well, time to get that line of thought moving.

"Do any of you have any idea what to do next?" I asked quietly, letting my doubt slip into my voice, "I was talking with Chiron before we left, and he agreed with me that the ritual is probably taking place on the night of the new moon, at evening, a time for binding and banishment spells. That's only a few days away. Evening means any time between 5 of clock and sunset. The new moon is on the 13th, sunset that day is 8:58 pm. That gives them an almost four hour window to do the ritual."

The others sat up and we arranged ourselves in a tight circle, with Sydney and Betty-Ann on my right and left and Rain directly acrossed from me.

"Isn't it obvious, Beth?" Rain said sarcastically as she sat up, "We get the mortals in, let them walk around a bit then stay in town a few days to make sure the ritual backfires spectacularly. Then we head back to camp and let the Mortals go home."

I looked at her like she was crazy, "First off may name is NOT Beth, it is Elisabeth and you would do well to remember that, lest my hand slips and you find Luna buried in your gut."

Sydney cut me off, "Luna?"

I sighed, how did I forget to mention this. "Luna, one of my daggers. Sophia is the other one. It is customary to name your favorite weapon. As I was saying, Secondly Rain, I am not just letting Syd and Scott wander through that hellhole without protection. Did you forget what happened to the others that went in? and that was before the place was filled to the brim with monsters, giants, titans, and maybe even primordials there specifically to keep mortals out and the cleanse the place. Besides, that just stops the ritual, not even damaging Lady Chaos in any way. We need to actually send her back under Tartarus. Sure we could bring them with us as fail safe but we need to actually destroy her."

Rain rolled her eyes, "Then what was the point of having the mortals around?"

"The point was a fail safe so that we don't get completely destroyed if we fail, i just said that. And the 'mortals' have names, use them." I deadpanned.

"Geez, fine. we'll scout the place out before the 13th, bring 'Syd and Scott' along with as your fail safe. Then on the 13th, we can go in and stab Cha--"

I lunged acrossed the circle and shoved my hand over her mouth, and whispered, "are you actually suicidal?!? Or are you just an imbecile? Don't say her name, especially without proper titles. Just call her the Ancient One if you must speak of her."

Rain raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine, have it your way. we go in, stab the Ancient One a few times then drop Sydney and Scott back with their parents and catch our train back to camp. Simple."

"I really don't think it will be that simple," Twyla said from Rain's left, "but its a start. When do we want to check out the Asylum. You said we still have a few days before the ritual, right?"

"Yeah. Today's only the 9th. Weve got the rest of today, then three full days after, and the day of the ritual. I suggest doing it as soon as possible before all of the monsters get there." Betty-Ann suggested calmly.

"I think tomorrow should do, wouldn't it?" Nolan asked as he stretched, almost hitting Betty-Ann in the face, "Do you think your parents would let you come with us tomorrow Sydney and Scott or do you have things you need to do?"

They shared a glance and shook their heads.

"Its Tuesday tomorrow and I think we were planning on wandering around town or staying inside all day. We should be fine." Sydney said.

"Then its settled. Tomorrow morning meet us here at this park at around 10 and we will go." I said and stood up.

 **word count: 797**


	16. sorry

As agreed they met back up at the park at ten the next morning. they stood around and looked at each other. they did not know each other anymore. despite it only being a single night, it felt like it had been months since they had seen each other. they could not remember what their personalities were.

The author looked from the sky in disappointment. they did not mean to be gone so long. they were sorry, but the readers did not care. the readers were gone and the author still had writers block.

the author turned to the fourth wall. they apologized to it. it did not care. the author froze the world as it was and stepped away from it. they could not write anymore at this time. maybe after a greater amount of time.

 **So... hey guys. I doubt that any of you are even here anymore. I don't blame you. I've received extreme writers block on this story and honestly have drifted away from the fandom a bit. not completely, but still a lot. I've gained other fandoms over time, some that have taken up a lot of my attention. So I think I'm going to pause this story. At least for another month or so. as a side note, are any of you in the undertale fandom? Delta Rune came out recently and its really amazing.**

 **Listen. maybe i'll see y'all later. bye guys.**


End file.
